Personas Of The Twisted Mentalities
Last Apology Shade sat in his favorite chair, playing Monopoly with his family, when an odd thought struck him. "Loran, do you happen to have Van's number? I forgot, I need to apologize to his group." Loran looked at Shade, feigning concern. "Are you ok? This is like the fourth time this week you thought about someone other than yourself. But yeah, I'll call him, and have him bring his family down, just so you can see his face at your return." she laughed as she called Van. "Hey, when you get time, I really could use some help. Maybe you could get everyone together, cause this is a big project. No rush though." Van laughed as he finished talking to Loran. "Hmm everyone? I don't know if she would want dead Kanata there. Hm. Probably not. They didn't finish on the best of terms. Oh well. haha." Van walked to the back of his houe where he was hosting a gathering. "Sorry folks. Something came up. Time for you all to leave except for Atsuya and Jitsuzai." Anna was smiling as she was also bored of entertaining the people who lived in the neighboorhood. "Good job Van." She whispered as she stood close to him. "What came up?" Van looked around as he waited for everyone else to leave. "Remember Loran? She wants us to come and visit and help with some project thing. So I said we would." Atsuya sighed as he walked toward Van."Work? Really? This is my break from teaching and I have to do work? Whatever..." He failed to notice that the others were already leaving and rushed after them. Shade grinned when he heard that his friends we going to show up. "Ok. You two know the plan right? Prevent them from finding out I'm back." Just as Shade stopped speaking, felt a group of Reishi levels heading towards the house. "Shoot, gotta hide." he said, running down the hall, into his son's room. That closet has hidden me quite well before. He ducked inside, limiting the amount of power he gave off. Van looked at everyone "Now be on your BEST behavior." He put emphasis on best as he looked at Anna and Jitsuzai. "What!? No fair! What about Azami and Haruki?" Jitsuzai protested as he started to get angry "Thank you for proving my point. As they are remaining relatively calm and YOU are the one acting like their age." Van laughed sarcastically as he began knocking on the door. Jitsuzai froze as he realized what he was doing "B-but...hmph. Like I care." Azami and Haruki began trying to hide the fact that they were laughing at Jitsuzai "S-shut it you two!" Hayashi opened the door. "Hey. Come on in. Mom's making lunch, so make yourselves at home." Even in the closet, Shade heard his son, and wondered the last time he knew a demon who remembered his manners. He arrived at the answer, never. Haruki and Azami stormed in landing on the couch, both cheering in unison "Finally!" Van smiled as he looked at Hayashi "Nice to see you again. How are things around here? You remember Atsuya, Jitsuzai and Anna right?" Anna smiled as she leaned over waving from behind Van "Hiya!" "Yeah, I remember everyone. Didn't I school Jitsuzai at Halo a while back?" Loran walked in, glad to see everyone. Her eyes wandered over the group, but she saw two new faces. "Ok, who're the smart alecks who gave birth to the new ones?" Jitsuzai sighed that Hayashi remembered "I'm having an 'Atsuya' day today..." this statement caused everyone in Van's group to laugh even Atsuya himself Van smiled at Anna as she walked forward "Guilty as charged. Sorry Loran...the boy is Haruki and the girl is Azami..they can be a mess at times but they are pretty well behaved for the most part." "Well, just as long as they don't burn the house down, I'm sure it'll be fine." Loran smiled. "And as for the little thing I need help with. Hayashi's closet keeps creaking. I was wondering if you'd help. I just don't have time to look at a closet these days." Hayashi walked over to the twins. "Hi. I'm Hayashi. Twins huh? That's kinda cool."